


Special Gift

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [54]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt gives Techie something he’s never had before





	Special Gift

“You mean you’ve never had sugar?”

Techie laughed softly, shaking his head as he took a moment to fix his bun before getting back to his work on the control panel he had been assigned to. “Sugar, tobacco, and caffeine are considered drugs on Scorched Earth,” he said.

Matt whistled, shaking his head. He looked over at Techie, raising an eyebrow. “Have you tried any of it since coming here?” he asked.

“I rather like tea,” Techie chirped with a nod.

“But you haven’t tried sugar.”

He laughed at Matt’s insistence. “What’s so special about sugar?”

“What’s so special?! Everything! Sugar is the best! Cakes, pie, chocolate, candy! You’ve never had any of that?” His eyes widened as Techie shook his head and he huffed, nodding firmly before turning back to his own work. “We’ll see about that,” he murmured.

“It’s not a big deal…” he offered.

But Matt was no longer listening. He was already planning something.

  
***  
The package came while Matt was assigned to another ship to perform some repairs. Techie blinked in confusion when he opened it, staring at the contents inside. He bowed his head to sniff, wrinkling his nose.

What had Matt sent to him? There was no note or anything to go with the delivery! He didn’t want to waste Matt’s gift, but he needed to know what it was!

He perked up as a solution came to him and he closed the box and left the quarters he shared with Matt, seeking out his brother.

Armitage was in his own quarters, a cigarillo dangling between his lips as he looked over several maps displayed on his desk. He looked up when his doors opened, nodding to a chair as Techie stepped inside. “Yes?”

“Matt sent me a gift.”

“Congratulations,” Armitage snorted. He raised an eyebrow when his brother said nothing else, looking over at him now. “Well?”

“I don’t know what it is,” he confessed.

Armitage stopped himself from smiling in fondness, not wishing his brother to think it was mocking. “Let me see,” he said.

“Here,” Techie said, opening the box and showing his brother the contents.

“Those are called chocolates,” Armitage explained, “I believe those ones normally are filled with creams of different flavors.”

“Chocolate?”

“It’s a sweet.”

“...like sugar?”

“Yes.” His heart hurt a little at the way his brother looked at the chocolates in wonder, a reminder of his past. He cleared his throat, ashing his cigarillo. “He must really care about you,” he said.

Techie blushed, hugging the box of chocolates to his chest. “He does!”


End file.
